


Shipwrecked

by NarnianHobbit



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarnianHobbit/pseuds/NarnianHobbit
Summary: Golden Age Era. Nerina wanted nothing to do with the human world. Then she hears of a ship wreck near her home from the storm and unknowingly rescues royalty.





	Shipwrecked

Edmund never thought much about sailors when he was a kid. Sure, before the war, he and his siblings used to run around the house pretending to be pirates. (They never broke anything. Thank goodness, their mum would've had a fit!) But being on an actual ship had been the farthest thing from his mind. Now here he is, tying a knot to a pole so the flag wouldn't blow away with the wind. 

 

They were sailing away to Tashbaan, Calormen's capital city, about to meet Susan's possible suitor. He couldn't remember his name for the life of him, but they'd met at one of their birthday celebrations. She became smitten right away. He can't speak for the bloke, having never met him. He's happy for Susan regardless.

 

Edmund caught a glimpse at the sky, frowning as a few clouds roll in. White clouds were innocent and nothing to worry about. Dark grey clouds in the distance were. Dark clouds meant that there might be a storm coming. He prays to Aslan that they've just passed it. 

 

"Is it indecent to ask if we're there yet?" 

 

Edmund whirls around and sees Mr Tumnus walking up to him with a handkerchief pressed against his mouth.

 

"I'm afraid we're not there yet, Mr. Tumnus," Edmund replies, smiling apologetically. 

 

"Oh, delightful," Tumnus groans.

  
He feels terrible for the faun.

The poor faun had been vomiting nonstop since they've left Cair Paravel. He's told Lucy that the faun might get sick on the way there but she insisted that he was going to need some company when Susan starts to talk about her dream Prince. Bless her. Because Susan was already going on about it and they've barely even met. He admittedly teased her before they left, saying that she just wanted to spend some more alone time with Tarak. She turned such a bright red that her cheeks matched her dress.

"Are you going to be alright, Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asks.

The faun looks up at him, looking a bit green in the face.

"I'll be fine, King Edmund, once I get my sea legs," his cheeks puff up, making him look like a squirrel with acorns in its mouth. Edmund winces as the faun hacks violently.

"You didn't have to come with us, you know, " he says. He wishes he could do more for the faun.

"I know, your majesty," Tumnus sighs, holding his handkerchief near his mouth. " but Queen Lucy insisted."

"We're crossing over mermaid territory at the moment, your majesty!"

Edmund looks up from his work to stare up at the crow's nest where a worker stood, looking through his telescope.

"Mermaids," Edmund replies skeptically. "Are they real?"

"Well, of course, they are!" Mr. Tumnus exclaims from beside him. "You heard them sing at your coronation after all!"

"I didn't realise they were mermaids," Edmund says.

Mermaids. How peculiar! He's only heard about them from storybooks and songs. He's still grasping the fact that animals could talk and that unicorns were real. But mermaids?

"Surely there's mermaids where you're from?"

"Mr. Tumnus, this doesn't exist where we're from," Edmund explains.

"Good heavens!" Tumnus stares at him with wide eyes. "No taking animals, no mermaids! Your world must be dreadfully boring, no offense meant, your majesty."

"You have no idea," Edmund mumbles.

After being in Narnia for a year, England was starting to sound like a dream.

He sees something silver shimmering in the water. He freezes and leans forward to get a closer look. But as soon as he blinks, whatever he sees disappears. It could've been a dolphin. Or a shark. Were there sharks in Narnia? He'd have to ask Mr. Tumnus later when the faun isn't so sick. It could've just been in his head.

"Suppose there are mermaids out there," Edmund muses, gazing at the sea. "Are they friendly?"

"They're friendly enough to drag you underwater," Tumnus answers. "But you don't have to worry about that, King Edmund. The mermaids have a strong alliance to Narnia thanks to Aslan. They won't be bothering us anytime soon."

That's the least of his worries right now.

"Let's hope it's easy sailing from here on out, Mr. Tumnus," Edmund says. 


End file.
